A Sacrified Angel
by Wind the Hedgehog 11
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog meets a special person. A hedgehog that is going to save the world from a creature that Sonic couldn't stop. A creature only her family could destroy. But Shadow will be left with a broken heart. This is an OC fic.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is actually my second fanfic, my first is a problem because it sucks. Here's the new and improved of that story!

BTW PM me any Ocs you want in the story.

Enjoy!

Prologue

? P.O.V.

I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked at it and saw my chaos emerald marks glow. All of a sudden, darkness surronded me. There was a flash and a female light blue hedgehog apeared in front of me. I immediately knew who it was.  
"Ursopia, where am I? Why are you sending me a vision now?" I asked.  
The hedgehog replied, "I have come because there is danger. There is a prophesy to be given. ' _The angel of blue will save the world, but she will be changed by the red-streaked shadow. When the time has come for the angel to go, the shadow will be left with only a memory._'"  
" What does that mean?!" I asked.  
" You will find out when time comes. For now we say goodbye, Princessa Soarinda Jadelia Coralina Hedgehog" she said. Then I passed out.I had a last thought before I passed out.  
' Will Valor recognize me?'


	2. A Warrior Without a Heart

Hey guys! It's Wind again! Sorry for not posting for a while. I had problems with my school, and computer. Over all, I also had to go through some emotional stress. Again sorry. Valor is copyright to epictomboy101On with the story!

A warrior without a heart

Valor P.O.V.

It was the day Soar disappeared. Me and Soar look similar. So similar, that we use this technique in battle. I have black quills with blue highlights, and she has blue quills and black highlights. At least sometimes she does. Where was I…. Oh I was talking about her disappearing. Well we were finishing off some enemies and taking a break in a tree. All of a sudden her blue eyes turned a pale blue, and she froze. I knew she was being visited by her ascendant, Ursopia. After a while, Soar closed her eyes and started to fade. Then she was gone. I decided to follow her, and I did. Now I find myself in a tree near a park, while a black and red hedgehog picked up Soar. I knew I was heartless, but I couldn't leave my friend. Not after what happened to Rexon.


	3. Someone New

Hey guys! It's Wind again! Sorry for not posting for a while. I had problems with my school, so I had to talk with my teacher. Again sorry.

Soar: Valor is copyright to epictomboy101. If you read this chap, I will give you oxygen cookies!

Someone New

Soar's P.O.V.

I woke up in a room, but it wasn't mine. If I'm not in my room... where am I? I looked around and observe my surroundings: a dark room with dark wallpaper, a nearby window with the curtains pulled to cover the light, a door across the room with some posters of _guitar_ music notes on it (I loved playing the guitar by the way). Then, the door opened a bit and a black-with-red-striped hedgehog looked in. I figured he must have found me and brought me to this room.

"Hello? Earth to hedgehog girl?" he said.

"I have a name!" I snapped.

"I don't know what it is!"

"Well ask me then!"

"Sure. What's your name?" he asked coolly.

"My full name or first name?"

"First name or short version."

"My name is Soarinda Jade Coral Hedgehog. Or in other words, Soar the Hedgehog."

"That's a nice name. Mine is Shadow, Shadow Henry Hedgehog."

"Yours is shorter than mine." I said. That was true. Mine was four names, his was three.

"Where am I?" I asked Shadow.

"You're in my spare bedroom."

"Since when was I out?"

"Since last Tuesday."

"When was that?"

"15 days ago."

"15 DAYS?!" I asked in shock. No wonder I felt drained. I was out for 15 DAYS! Let me say that again, FIFTEEN DAYS! 360 HOURS!

(A/N)

What did you think?


	4. Questions

Me: Hi guys! And gals! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Reason? Writer's block. Anyways we are introducing a new character! His name is Chakra! We are also introducing Max the Hedgehog! My other OC on my profile!

Soar: Oh, Wind forgot to mention that she will be taking up any OC requests until chapter 8. If you look at the chapter select, you can see the chapters. If you see chapter 9 already up than that means no more take-ins for OC requests.

Max: Wow Soar, you did a really long line. Hey Wind, is that in the script?

Valor: Yes, Max. Didn't you pay attention?

Max: Uhh…. No.

Me: Oh well.

Soar: And here is Chakra the Echidna!

Chakra: (Meditates)

Soar: Uh… Chakra? Hello?

Chakra: (All of a sudden stands up and starts talking) Huh? Oh, hi! Err… who are you? And those people over there? (Points to Valor, Wind, Max, Shadow, and Sonic gang)

Soar: Oh boy. Introductions again? I thought we met up a few times this week!

Me: We did. It looks like Chakra is not too well with remembering everybody's names.

Chakra: Yeah… About that… Remind me your names when I come in.

Everyone else: Ok.

Soar: Can we get started already?

Valor: Fine, but first things first. Wind has copyright to Soar, Max, and her of course. Chakra is copyright to Casino Nights. I am copyright to epictomboy101.

Soar: Now we get started

Questions

Valor P.O.V.

I can't get it out of my head. That image of Rexon. Now I can't get the image of Soar out of my head either! I wish I can find her. I don't want to lose her as a friend and battle partner. If only I had enough power to do another teleportation spell and also a shrinking spell. Then I can find Soar, but coming to this place took a lot out of me. There aren't enough shadows here for me to regenerate my strength. I wonder what this place is, and where is Soar? Who was that hedgehog that I saw carrying her away? Is he going to hurt her? All these questions go through my head like a tornado. Someday I will find the answers for them, but that's not now. Now I need to find some decent shadows, or at least a lot of them.

Shadow P.O.V.

Man, what a month it's been. One moment I'm running around the park as I usually do. Next? I find a girl unconscious beside a tree where she wasn't there before. She seemed to come out of thin air. Even so, I sorta like her. I mean, she looks nice enough. The only thing worrying me is that when I found her, she was wearing battle armor. I don't know if she's going to attack me or anything though. Later, AKA 15 days later or 360 hours later, she woke up. She seemed to be in a short coma, but I saw her breathing and whispering things. Things like, "Ursopia, what does the prophesy mean?!" Seemed pretty weird. She still needs to meet the rest of the gang if she wants to know me better.

Let me skip to today. Soar, which apparently is her name, met with the rest of the gang. First person to make friends with her was Amy. They had a lot in common. Except for the fact that Amy doesn't have powers, as I also learned from the introductions, unlike Soar. Then there was Chakra who seemed to understand a language that hedgehogs used in the past, you know what I'm not going to explain the rest because it was really long. Then **somebody**, *cough* Knuckles *cough, cough*, went to the mailbox and found out something:

"Hey guys! Look at what I found out! We have to go to high school!" Then a chorus of "What?"s went throughout the room.

"It's a good place to meet new people. Besides the only education other than the basic stuff and polite stuff and royal behavior was battle training and magic training." Soar said, with an unreadable expression on her face. I don't like going to school, but I have to admit, she was right. We all needed the education. It's going to very eventful month in 5 days.


End file.
